Destruction of the jaw bone in the precervical side of the implant is the clinical problem associated with dental implants. Such bone destruction is caused by the infectious etiology similar to that occurring in the case of diseases of periodontal tissues of natural teeth. Relationship between pathogenic organisms of periodontal tissues and destruction of the bone necessitates the careful oral hygiene, as well as possibility of timely prevention of the disease by a doctor and cure of the implantation place in the case of inflammation. Therefore, the dental implants with the smooth-surfaced precervical side are, as a rule, widely used in the clinical practice. The smooth surface of the precervical side of the dental implant is easy to be cleaned from the deposit, pathogenic germs and endotoxins, it promotes the accurate connection between the implant and the dental prosthesis support, thus preventing from appearance of a clearance between the mentioned components in future, what could be a “refuge” for pathogenic germs. However, though in contact with the bone, the smooth surface of the precervical side of the implant does not connect to the bone. As the surface contacting with the bone is accessible for the bacteria migrating from the oral cavity, the infection is transferred to the bone tissue, thus resulting in destruction of the bone where the implant has been installed into.
There is the implant [DE 19816865 A 1, 1999] containing the bioactive silicate glass coating in the zone of contact with the gum. The epithelial cells of the gum can interlock with the coating on the implant ensuring its firm fit in the jaw. However, the implant construction promotes the tissue ingrowth only, without stimulation of this process and without prevention from possible ingress of infection in the implantation zone.
There is the dental cylinder-shaped implant [BY11482, 30.12.2008], being the nearest prior art reference of the implant claimed, with the support to fix the dental prosthesis and the screw part for installation in the bone tissue, as well as with the ring head located between the dental prosthesis support and the screw part, made from the porous three-dimensional structure of the polymeric material and intended for ingrowth of the gum tissues. Such construction ensures ingrowth of soft tissues into the porous three-dimensional polymeric structure of the ring head, however, because of lack of strength of the porous three-dimensional polymeric structure, it does not ensure the reliable fixation of the implant in the alveolar process.